Ayah Sarada
by Bintang Timur
Summary: "Dia membenciku." / "Maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu, dan membuatmu membesarkan dia sendirian. Dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cerdas dan cantik ..."/ "Mirip. Lebih mirip denganku ... Nanadaime-sama pasti salah. Pasti." / terinspirasi dari Naruto Gaiden chapter 5. canon. Ooc.


**Disclaimer** _: Masashi Kishimoto_

 _OOC? (Mungkin) terinspirasi dari Naruto Gaiden chapter 5._

"Bagaimana dia?"

"Sedang istirahat. Kejadian tadi membuatnya shock," sambil mengerutkan kening, Uchiha Sakura menutup pelan pintu kamar putrinya. "Aku harap Chouji dan Karui bisa menangani Chouchou dengan baik. Mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk bertemu dengan Uchiha Shin dan Ayahnya yang menjijikan dan aneh itu, serta menghadapi pertarungan berbahaya." Dia bergidik.

Sasuke diam. Berdiri bersandar pada dinding dengan kedua tangan terlipat depan dada, dia menatap pintu kamar anaknya dengan sorot mata tak terbaca.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura, jelas mengetahui kegelisahan suaminya.

"Dia membenciku," katanya pahit.

"Sarada?"

"Dia bilang kenapa aku tidak bisa bersamamu, dan apa tidak masalah bagiku melupakan wajah anakku sendiri." Sakura kenal raut itu, wajah Sasuke terlihat begitu sedih. Ekspresinya hampir sama dengan ekspresi Sasuke muda di masa lalu. Saat sadar dari koma, setelah diserang oleh Itachi yang waktu itu ingin menculik Naruto. "Dan bahkan ... dia membawa foto Taka dan menanyakan tentang ... Karin." Sasuke melirik istrinya. Sekilas dia tampak merasa bersalah.

Sakura meringis. Diragukan sebagai ibu kandung oleh anak sendiri rasanya memang tidak enak. Tapi apa boleh buat, Sarada lebih mirip Sasuke daripada dirinya. Dan kacamata yang dipakai oleh Sarada, membuat gadis kecilnya itu jadi sedikit mirip dengan Karin, kunoichi cantik berambut merah, mantan rekan satu tim Sasuke saat menjadi pelarian. Dulu Karin begitu tergila-gila pada Sasuke, dan hal itu membuat Sakura tidak nyaman.

"Maaf," ucapan Sasuke menarik Sakura kembali ke realitas. "Maaf ... Karena sudah meninggalkanmu dan Sarada. Maaf sudah membuatmu membesarkan dia sendirian, dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan cerdas ..."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "Itu mungkin karena kita berdua pandai dalam urusan membuat anak," godanya.

Sasuke mengulum senyum singkat. Dia mengulurkan tangan ke arah istrinya, yang langsung digapai oleh Sakura.

"Dan maaf. Gara-gara aku, Sarada meragukanmu sebagai ibu kandungnya." Dia menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukan.

Sakura terkekeh. "Aku rasa aku akan meminta Naruto memberikanmu misi lebih sering, lama tidak bertemu membuatmu menjadi sedikit lebih cerewet, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Apa?"

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Itu dalam artian yang baik, aku menyukainya. Dan aku pikir ...," Sakura melirik pintu kamar anaknya, "Sarada juga akan menyukainya."

"Dia membenciku," Sasuke mengerang sedih.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , sejak dilahirkan ke dunia, seorang anak ditakdirkan untuk mencintai orang tuanya tanpa syarat. Dia hanya butuh sedikit waktu," Sakura menangkup wajah Sasuke dengan kedua belah tangannya, dan menatap lurus mata gelap Sang Uchiha. "Seandainya Sarada tahu apa yang terjadi, dia akan menganggapmu sebagai pahlawannya. Seperti kau menganggap Itachi sebagai pahlawanmu. Kau adalah seorang _shinobi_ dan Ayah yang hebat Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya menatap Sakura serius, berbagai macam emosi melintas di sana.

"Kau sangat pandai bicara Nyonya Uchiha," hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan.

Sakura nyengir, "Belajar dari Naruto."

"Aku mau ke kamar untuk istirahat."

"Tentu."

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri lorong, bergandengan tangan menuju ke kamar.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Kelihatannya Sarada kesepian," Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit kikuk.

"Aku pikir dia punya banyak teman."

"Dia iri pada Bolt ..."

"Bolt?"

"Boruto, putra Naruto," Sakura menambahkan, "Bolt mempunyai Himawari. Dan ..."

"Ah. Aku mengerti." Uchiha Sasuke geli melihat Uchiha Sakura yang tampak malu-malu, saat menjelaskan bahwa anak mereka ingin adik lagi. "Tapi aku masih dalam misi rahasia, Sakura. Dalam waktu dekat, setelah rapat dengan Naruto dan para tetua desa untuk mendiskusikan masalah Uchiha Shin dan akatsuki yang baru dibangkitkan selesai, aku akan pergi lagi." Sasuke mendesah. "Aku tidak mau adiknya Sarada juga membenciku, dan beranggapan bahwa aku ayah yang tidak bertang ..."

Sasuke lagi- lagi mendesah saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tampak keras kepala, seperti tidak akan berhenti meminta jika keinginannya tak terpenuhi. Dia pernah mengalami ini, ekspresi Sakura yang seperti ini pernah terlihat saat Sakura hamil Sarada. Di tiga bulan pertama kehamilan, dan mengalami ngidam, Sakura berubah menjadi monster pink manja yang menyebalkan jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Sasuke masih lelah dengan pertempuran di Menara, dan dia tidak ingin menghadapi Sakura yang seperti itu sekarang.

"Baiklah. Ayo masuk kamar," katanya, langsung dijawab anggukan semangat dan tarikan kencang di lengannya oleh Sakura.

Setelah pintu tertutup.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn?"

"Aku harap adiknya Sarada berambut merah jambu sepertiku."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau diragukan lagi sebagai ibu kandung oleh anakku sendiri. Sarada lebih mirip denganmu daripada aku. Dan aku pikir kalau anak kedua kita nanti memiliki salah satu ciri saja dariku, maka aku tidak akan diragukan lagi sebagai ibu." Keduanya terengah, dan napas mereka mulai memberat di balik pintu kamar.

"Kalau anak kedua kita nanti laki-laki dengan rambut dan mata gelap sepertiku?"

"Aku akan tetap mengecatnya menjadi pink!"

Sasuke menggeram. "Jangan coba-coba mengecat rambut putraku jadi pink!"

Sakura terkekeh. "Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan misimu, dan pulang sebelum aku melahirkan anak kita yang kedua nanti. Hmmmph."

Suara-suara yang tidak pantas oleh anak di bawah umur, mulai terdengar dari balik pintu kamar pasangan Uchiha itu.

Pada waktu yang sama, di rumah keluarga Akemichi.

"Chouchou, cepat tidur dan matikan lampu kamarmu!"

"Sebentar Bu," gadis kecil gempal menggemaskan berkulit gelap itu menjawab seruan ibunya.

Chouchou tampak berdiri di depan cermin lemarinya, memperhatikan wajah dan tubuhnya dengan seksama dan membandingkannya dengan selembar foto lama yang ada di tangannya. "Mirip. Lebih mirip denganku daripada Sarada. Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar Ayah kandungku. _Nanadaime-sama_ pasti salah tadi. Pasti."

"Chouchou cepat tidur! Ini sudah larut malam!"

"Aku harus menanyakan hal ini pada Ayah dan Ibu. Harus!" Dengan penuh keyakinan Akemichi kecil menggemaskan keluar dari kamar untuk menemui orang tuanya.

Dan malam itu keributan terjadi di rumah keluarga Akemichi, jika beberapa hari yang lalu salah satu rumah keluarga Uchiha hancur karena amukan Sakura. Maka malam ini rumah keluarga Akemichi lebur karena kemarahan Chouji.

Diragukan sebagai orang tua kandung oleh anak sendiri itu bikin nyesek yah?

 **#FIN**

 _*Nggak tahu mesti milih judul apa.*_


End file.
